


In The Name of the Moon, I'll Punish You~

by authorindented



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorindented/pseuds/authorindented
Summary: Naruto dresses up as Sailor Moon.





	In The Name of the Moon, I'll Punish You~

It was Halloween, and Gaara was throwing a party. Usually, the task was relegated to Kiba or Ino, both of whom had far more social experience than the redhead, but his mansion was undeniably perfect for the ordeal. Naruto, Lee, Temari, and Kankuro helped to decorate the house over the span of one week, making sure that every room had something vaguely ominous inside. Most of the rooms contained a plethora of decor that was just downright scary, even. The setup had taken a lot of work, but it was certainly worth it. Naruto and Lee were the first to arrive, though the blonde had failed to show up in costume. Lee was dressed as the pokemon Machamp, but Naruto’s ensemble was tucked away in his bag. Once Ino, dressed as a devil, and Sakura, dressed as an angel, showed up with Shikamaru, in full Indiana Jones gear, and Choji, cleverly disguised as a giant bag of chips, though, Naruto scrambled away to put on his costume.

While the blonde was busy changing in the least creepy of the bedrooms, the party began to get rowdy. Everyone from school showed up, including most of the teachers. Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi brought alcohol for the occasion, and Gaara was so happy to see that everyone seemed to be having a good time. By the time Naruto finally emerged from the room, he had a lot of liquid catching-up to guzzle. His costume ended up fitting him even better than he thought, but the real fun would be to see everyone’s reactions. Or so he thought, at least. Naruto was dressed as Sailor Moon, with a wig and a skirt and a tiara and everything! He snickered to himself as he stepped into the crowd, mingling with the people he’d known his entire life. But, to his dismay, no one seemed to recognize him.

“Hey, hot stuff,” someone called out. Naruto felt a hand on his ass, and he turned, ready to punch someone’s lights out. The culprit appeared to have vanished, though. He glowered at the partygoers, who were too busy ignoring him to notice.

“Wow, I’ve never seen you around before. Who are you?” someone else asked. Naruto turned again, gaze landing on a tipsy Kiba, dressed as Kouga from Inuyasha. “Where are you from?”

Annoyed, Naruto snatched the solo cup out of Kiba’s hand and chugged the whole thing before snapping, “Piss off, dog-breath.”

He stalked off, away from the perplexed brunette, and meandered out onto the balcony, scoffing and muttering under his breath. The balcony was completely deserted, and the stars shown brightly against the deep blue of the night sky. Naruto gazed up at the crescent moon with a languid sigh, feeling his enthusiasm for the party drain slowly. He had expected people to laugh at him, to consider him unpredictable, to shake their heads in amusement and say, “Oh that Naruto,” but no. They didn’t even recognize him. How inconsequential must he be to all of them if they cannot even see him through this pallid disguise? He sighed again, deciding he might better go on home before his mood got any worse. He made to leave, but then something caught his eye.

A familiar boy was sitting on the wooden swing hanging from the large willow tree at the edge of the lawn, looking just as dismal as Naruto felt. Surprised to see Sasuke at this party, the blonde immediately changed course and went to greet him, grabbing drinks from the kitchen on the way. His arm was extended in front of the dark-haired boy’s face before Sasuke even realized what was happening. Those cold onyx eyes settled suspiciously on Naruto, and he broke out in a nervous sweat when he realized Sasuke might not have a clue who he was in this outfit.

“Uh, hey, Sasuke, it’s me, Na–” he began, but the other boy snorted.

“I know it’s you, usuratonkachi,” the boy snapped. He took the drink out of Naruto’s hand and brought it to his lips. “Why are you dressed like that?”

“It’s Halloween, teme,” the blonde argued. “What are you supposed to be? A stagehand?”

Sasuke’s outfit was entirely black. Black v-neck t-shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots. It only made him look more depressed. He picked something up from the space beside him on the bench, putting it on his head. “I’m a black cat, obviously.” The snapback on his head was black with little cat ears attached to the top. Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Predictable,” Naruto sighed, plopping down on the swingset next to Sasuke.

“Oh, and your costume isn’t?” he retorted, eyebrows raised. “Oh, I’m Naruto, I’ve got to do something unexpected so that everyone pays attention to me.” Sasuke’s mocking tone was biting, but his eyes twinkled with good-natured mischief.

“Teme,” Naruto growled.

“Dobe,” Sasuke replied, shrugging.

“Why are you even at this party? Don’t you have angsty emo shit to do somewhere else?” Naruto snapped, bumping him with his shoulder.

“Why are you even talking to me? Don’t you have some evil-doers to punish in the name of the moon?” Sasuke responded dryly.

“The only evil-doer here is you! Well, and whoever grabbed my ass earlier,” Naruto replied.

“Excuse me?” Sasuke retorted, his stare venomous. “Someone grabbed your ass?”

“Yeah,” Naruto said with a shrug. “Anyway, as I was saying, Sasuke–in the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!” He jumped to his feet and pointed at the dark-haired teen with a determined gleam in his eye.

Sasuke blinked, then shook his head. “You’re a dork.” His cheeks had turned a little pink, and he scowled. “How am I an evil-doer, exactly?”

“You’re here, at a party, purposefully refusing to have a good time,” Naruto accused. “I’m tired of your mopey attitude, teme!” He grinned.

“Are you…going to punish me with a good time?” Sasuke inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe so!” Naruto retorted, earning a smirk from his companion.

“Okay, usuratonkachi. Let’s see you try,” he said.

And that’s how Naruto found himself eagerly leading the mopey Uchiha through the corridors of the mansion, hoping the decor and the liquor would liven the sullen frown on his face. Much to his surprise, it seemed to be working. As they raced through yet another maze of rooms, Naruto glanced at his friend and saw the hint of a smile on his face. Eager to witness a bonafide Sasuke Uchina smile for once in his life, Naruto acted on impulse and pushed the boy onto the large bed before toppling next to him. He laughed at Sasuke’s indignant surprise, rolling over on his side to face him. Sasuke shifted, tilting slightly so that he was looking directly into Naruto’s eyes.

“What are you doing, dobe?” Sasuke muttered, his eyes never leaving Naruto’s. The intensity of the gaze made the blonde blush and glance up, away from those deep black eyes.

Without saying anything, Naruto pulled off his wig and scratched his head, frowning. He hummed and furrowed his brows, seemingly deep in thought. This was the quietest he’d ever seen the loud-mouthed blonde boy, excluding the times when Naruto was upset, and Sasuke stared, bemused. When Naruto felt certain that Sasuke was unsuspecting, he snapped into motion, faster than lightning. He jumped on top of the boy and began tickling him without remorse. Sasuke, shocked and off-guard, began to giggle, and his lips peeled back into a grin. He tried to suppress it, but he couldn’t fight the laughter as it erupted out of him. Naruto paused, excited by the look on Sasuke’s face, and that’s when the ever-cognizant raven-haired teen turned the tide. Sasuke flipped them so that Naruto was laying on the bed, Sasuke towering over him. He blushed instantly, noticing that Sasuke was currently situated in between his legs while he was wearing a skirt. Sasuke wasted no time, immediately diving in to tickle Naruto, but he stopped when the blonde cried out. “No, Sasuke, stop!” He didn’t move; he just sat silently, perched over Naruto and staring into those bright blue eyes.

“What is it?” he asked. “Naruto?”

“Sasuke, I… I’m…” Naruto hesitated, feeling embarrassed for feeling embarrassed in the first place. This was Sasuke, after all. He was Naruto’s friend, his teammate. He had all of the girls in Konaha lusting after him. There was no way Sasuke would interpret their position as provocative. Naruto chastised himself, a bright red blush on his cheeks as he struggled to admit his embarrassment to the cool and collected Uchiha.

Sasuke frowned, concern etched into his features. Naruto glanced up at the boy, dark hair falling around his thin, angular face. His dark eyes were searching, examining, calculating. The set of his jaw and the crease of his brows indicated his frustration with Naruto’s silence, and Naruto looked away again, unable to take the stare. His eyes moved down, away from his face, tracing the slop of his jaw as it bled into the curve of his neck. The tension in his broad shoulders was obvious, and Naruto was mesmerized by the muscle flexed under the pale skin. His eyes roamed freely, gliding from the shoulder across the partially exposed collarbones. He gulped, realized his mouth was dry.

“Um, I’m thirsty,” Naruto weakly explained, causing the frown on Sasuke’s face to deepen. He wriggled away from the boy, reaching toward the nightstand where he’d left the drinks he’d be carrying. He finished the whole cup, trying to buy himself time. His brain was stuck on the gentleness of those collarbones, the sharpness of that jaw, the softness of those lips. No! Naruto shouted at himself. Sasuke is your friend! Friend! You can’t keep doing this to yourself.

Naruto sighed, sitting up on the edge of the bed and pouting as he argued with himself. Sasuke watched, confused but silent, observing the blonde. He’d never been good at comforting anyone, but it was clear that something had upset the boy. And he’d gone to all of this trouble to try to cheer up Sasuke. So, the Uchiha did what he thought was best, and he grabbed Naruto’s shoulder, sliding his hand down to the blonde’s bicep, letting rest there. With a soft sigh, he said, “You know you can talk to me, dobe. Silence doesn’t suit you.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise, and, seeing the worry, the confusion, the care in those usually so cold eyes, he felt something inside of him relax. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was fate, but regardless, he felt himself drifting closer to Sasuke, leaning in until their faces were mere inches apart. Sasuke didn’t move, though he felt his cheeks turn pink at the proximity. Their foreheads touched, and Naruto stared into Sasuke’s eyes. Sasuke’s mouth went dry and his pulse quickened, but he refused to pull away. Not when everything he’d ever wanted was so close. Naruto felt the words inside of him threatening to tumble out of his mouth any second, his heart was pounding like a drum in his chest, his palms were sweaty, his breaths were raspy, he couldn’t believe he was about to tell Sasuke how he felt–

Sasuke kissed him. No words, no warning. He just leaned a bit, closing the gap between them for a brief moment. His lips brushed against Naruto’s; gentle, inquisitive. Then he pulled back, glancing down. Stunned, Naruto brought his fingers to his lips and touched, gingerly. He stammered, “S-sasuke,” but the Uchiha didn’t look at him.

“Now we’re even,” the dark-haired boy muttered.

“What?” Naruto asked in surprise. “What does that mean?”

“You don’t remember?” Sasuke asked, glancing over at Naruto with a frown.

“Remember what?” he replied, confused.

“God,” Sasuke choked out a laugh. “You’re hopeless, dobe. You kissed me first.”

“No, I–” Naruto stopped, suddenly realizing what Sasuke was talking about. “Wait, no, that was an accident,” he protested.

“An accident?” Sasuke asked wryly, rolling his eyes.

“Yes! This kid pushed me, and I fell, and,” Naruto faltered.

“And you stuck your tongue down my throat to help break your fall?” the boy inquired with a smirk. “I’m just saying, now we’re even.”

“But that was years ago,” Naruto argued. “It’s expired. That kiss is expired. It doesn’t count anymore.” Sasuke raised his eyebrows, curious. “So technically…”

Naruto slid closer to Sasuke, snaking his hand into those soft black locks and gently guiding his head towards his own. He glanced from the jet-black eyes to the soft pink lips, hesitating only for a second before pushing himself against the boy he’d been obsessed with for ages. There was something needy and desperate in his kiss, and though he couldn’t subdue it, he hoped Sasuke couldn’t feel it. He pulled away as quickly as he could, forcing himself to pump the brakes on the mental romance gymnastics his brain was pulling right now.

“Now we’re even,” Naruto finished, happily noticing the pink blush on Sasuke’s cheeks.

“I disagree,” the boy retorted. “And since I’m smarter than you, you should take my word for it.” He sprang up from the bed, and Naruto’s heart fell into his stomach as he thought Sasuke was leaving. Instead, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the wrist and yanked him up, spinning him against the wall. He put one hand on the wall, dragged the other one along the curve of Naruto’s cheek. He tilted the boy’s chin up, and then their lips met. Sasuke kissed him slowly, moving firmly against the blonde’s lips like he had something to prove. He nibbled softly at Naruto’s lower lip, and the blonde seemed to melt against the wall. Then, Sasuke paused, dropping his gaze as he pulled away, and learned in to Naruto’s ear. He whispered, “This makes us even.”

The smirk on his face sent Naruto into a rage, as he felt himself falling even deeper into the trap of attraction. “Kuso,” he muttered as Sasuke turned, beginning to walk away again. Naruto grabbed his arm without thinking, spinning the boy back around to face him. He stood there, speechless, just staring at the dark-haired teen with wide eyes.

“You want to know what I think?” Sasuke drawled, placing his hands on the blonde’s hips. “I think you’ve had a crush on me this whole time.”

“What?” Naruto stammered. “No way! Sasuke, do you even hear yourself right now?” He laughed nervously.

“Hn,” Sasuke murmured, taking a step closer to the fidgeting blonde. “Well, that’s too bad.” He let his eyes wander up and down Naruto’s body, stopping at his eyes.

“Why’s that?” Naruto asked. “Do you… I mean, uh, who do you like?”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me,” the Uchiha replied, so close that Naruto could feel his breath against his lips.

“Sasuke,” Naruto said nervously.

“Is that your answer, usuratonkachi?” the boy asked, raising his eyebrows. The blush on Naruto’s cheeks worsened, and Sasuke smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“No!” the blonde shouted, surprising Sasuke.

“No?” he asked.

“I mean, um, I…” Naruto stumbled over his words. “Who… who do you like? Tell me, please.”

Sasuke sighed, stepping back from the nervous blonde. “Naruto, you’re my friend. If I’m making you uncomfortable, just tell me. I’ll stop, I promise.” He paused, glancing into Naruto’s eyes. “I like you, dobe. I’ve always liked you.”

“Oh,” came the simple reply.

Dejected, Sasuke walked away from the kid and sat down on the bed, head in his hands. Realizing that he was being misunderstood, Naruto rushed over to the bed and accidentally knocking into Sasuke, causing them both to fall back onto the mattress. The dark-haired boy looked surprised, and the blonde shook his head emphatically.

“No, no, I’m not uncomfortable, Sasuke. I… I like you, too. I’m just nervous, because I… I’ve liked you since the beginning, and I… I’m scared.” Naruto wished that he had a better way of explaining how he felt, but from the way Sasuke looked at him, he could tell that the boy understood.

“It’s okay, Naruto. I understand. I’m kind of in love with you, and I’ve been scared shitless this entire time,” Sasuke replied.

“Haha, okay, teme. I guess I’m a little bit in love with you, too,” Naruto retorted, rolling his eyes.

“Hm, I think you’re more than a little bit in love with me, dobe,” Sasuke commented, running his hand through Naruto’s hair. The blonde leaned in to the touch, smiling involuntarily. Smirking, Sasuke moved his hand to Naruto’s hip and turned, flipping them so that they were in the position that had started this whole mess in the first place. He leaned on his elbow, his face mere centimeters from Naruto’s.

“Believe it,” Naruto whispered, pulling Sasuke down to meet his lips. He kissed Sasuke hungrily, greedily, as if Sasuke’s kisses were a rare commodity he wanted all for himself. Sasuke returned the enthusiasm, the desire, tenfold as he grinded his hips against the blonde. The moan that resounded from Naruto’s throat proved just how deep his longing from Sasuke truly was, and the sound of it awoke something in the dark eyed teen. Suddenly, his hands were everywhere–touching, groping, caressing every part of Naruto’s body, eliciting whimpers from the boy like music. In the blink of an eye, Naruto’s sailor suit was gone. Seconds later, Sasuke’s ensemble joined it on the floor. The boys moved against each other, amazed by the electric pleasure every touch sent coursing through them.

The night was over too soon, and they awoke in each other’s arms as the sun began to shine through the window. Sasuke looked over at the blonde boy with his head on his chest, and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> y’all idk it’s been a decade since I first started shipping Sasuke and Naruto but I’ll be damned if I don’t still care way too much about this goddamn couple they’re really my otp dude whatever anyway I kept seeing posts about Naruto and Usagi being related, so I decided Naruto should definitely dress up as Sailor Moon……
> 
> this is actually an old fic that i posted to tumblr a while back, but i figured i ought to share it here, because who doesn't want more sns content? i mean really tho


End file.
